hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Bourne
Peter Bourne born Åke Björnefeldt (July 9, 1923 June 24, 2001) was a Swedish-born character actor and writer who appeared in several television series and films in both the United States and Britain. He appeared in the films The Last Time I Saw Paris, Party Girl, Torn Curtain and Meteor. Performing mainly as a guest star, he would appear in such television series as The Ford Television Theatre, Cavalcade of America, Rawhide, The Bob Cummings Show, Twelve O'Clock High, The Saint, The Prisoner, The Avengers, Ironside, Quincy, M.E. and Magnum, P.I., including one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Bourne also appeared in the television miniseries, The Winds of War. Filmography * Meteor (1979) * Amelia Earhart (1976) (TV) * Satan's Triangle (1975) (TV) (uncredited) * The Christine Jorgensen Story (1970) * Torn Curtain (1966) (uncredited) * I'll Take Sweden (1965) * The Prize (1963) (uncredited) * North to Alaska (1960) (uncredited) * 48 Hours to Live (1959) (uncredited) * Auntie Mame (1958) (uncredited) * The Buccaneer (1958) (uncredited) * Party Girl (1958) (uncredited) * Desert Sands (1955) * Jump into Hell (1955) * Top of the World (1955) * The Last Time I Saw Paris (1954) (uncredited) * Désirée (1954) (uncredited) * Sealed Cargo (1951) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Magnum, P.I. playing "Tourist in pedicar" (as Peter Bourne, Jr.) in episode: "Round and Around" (episode # 6.6) 24 October 1985 * Magnum, P.I. playing "Ray" (as Peter Bourne, Jr.) in episode: "...By Its Cover" (episode # 3.21) 31 March 1983 * The Winds of War playing "Captain of the Bremen" in episode: "The Winds Rise" (episode # 1.1) 6 February 1983 * How the West Was Won playing "Farmer Olaf" in episode: "The Gunfighter" (episode # 2.1) 15 January 1979 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Norkwist" in episode: "Hot Ice, Cold Hearts" (episode # 1.4) 2 January 1977 * Ironside playing "Korchek" in episode: "Buddy, Can You Spare a Life?" (episode # 6.8) 16 November 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Leader Four" in episode: "Hogan's Trucking Service... We Deliver the Factory to You" (episode # 4.4) 19 October 1968 * Run for Your Life playing "Strom" in episode: "Beware My Love" (episode # 3.23) 2 March 1968 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "'Steel Rims'" in episode: "The Deadly Quest Affair" (episode # 4.8) 30 October 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Swedish Captain" in episode: "Tell It to the Dead" (episode # 2.28) 11 April 1967 * The Baron playing "Peter" in episode: "Night of the Hunter" (episode # 1.22) 22 February 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Peters" in episode: "The Diamond" (episode # 1.19) 4 February 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Svensen" in episode: To Seek and Destroy" (episode # 3.10) 18 November 1966 * Blue Light playing "Fisherman" in episode: "How to Kill a Toy Soldier" (episode # 1.12) 13 April 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Norwegian Civilian" in episode: "Runway in the Dark" (episode # 2.8) 1 November 1965 * Burke's Law playing "Yacht's Mate" in episode: "Who Killed Davidian Jonas?" (episode # 2.15) 30 December 1964 * Rawhide playing "Gustauf" in episode: "The Last Herd" (episode # 7.4) 16 October 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Bill Tinsman" in episode: "The Giant Jackrabbit" (episode # 2.16) 8 January 1964 * Glynis playing "Butler" in episode: "Three Men in a Tub" (episode # 1.1) 25 September 1963 * The Plane Makers playing "Frank Lowe" in episode: "The Blunt Approach" (episode # 1.14) 13 May 1963 * The Bob Cummings Show playing "Actor" in episode: "Roamin' Holiday" (episode 1.5) 2 November 1961 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Three Men" (episode # 1.34) ?? ?? 1959 * Panic! playing "Actor" in episode: "Fingerprints" (episode # 2.12) 22 June 1958 * Studio 57 playing "Actor" in episode: "integrity" (episode # 2.28) 15 April 1956 * The Man Called X playing "Actor" in episode: "Afganistan" (episode # 1.6) 2 March 1956 * Navy Log playing "Kurt Hauser" in episode: "The Helium Umbrella" (episode # 1.24) 28 February 1956 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "Barbed Wire Christmas" (episode # 4.10) 20 December 1955 * Crusader playing "Karl" in episode: "Cross on the Hill" (episode # 1.1) 7 October 1955 * The Ford Television Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Jewel" (episode # 1.35) 28 May 1953 * Fireside Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "A Man of Peace" (episode # 5.26) 31 March 1953 * Biff Baker, U.S.A. playing "Actor" in episode: "Paris Perfume" 1 January 1953 * Gruen Guild Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "Cafe Berlin" 13 June 1952 Writer * Blonde in Bondage (1957) (writer) * 48 Hours to Live (1959) (writer) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1967) (1 episode) Director * 48 Hours to Live (1959) (director) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Peter Bourne at the Internet Movie Database Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter Bourne, Peter